warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokepaw - New Life
Hello everyone! It has been some time since I have posted a story, I think oneshots are starting to be my thing. This is just a little idea I had in my head last night, involving Smokepaw from the Journey--the cat who didn't make it all the way, falling off a cliff. Without further delay, the story! -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard (talk) 00:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) -- It all happened too fast for me to comprehend. I remember my paws slipping from the cold earth, and my claws sliding out in a desperate attempt to find purchase at the edge of the cliff. I let out a screech as several of my claws were ripped out, unable to bear my weight. "Smokepaw! Smokepaw!" The desperate yowls of a queen echoed through the mountains. The wind buffeted my fur, causing me to shiver and shut my eyes against the harsh feeling. Falling, down, down, down. I felt like I was falling forever... Then came the impact, but it wasn't upon a solid surface... no.. it was.. cold.. so cold... it was water. A river, perhaps? The rough waters slammed me into rocks, forcing the air from my lungs. Won't you take me yet, Starclan? Numbness. I no longer felt any kind of pain or cold. It was as though I was suspended in the air, unable to feel anything but my own body. Silence. Peace. Maybe this was StarClan? The rythmatic sound of rushing water lulled me deeper into my slumber. I was content here, in the afterlife. Suddenly, the noises around me grew louder and louder. "Not awake..?" A young cat's meow echoed in my ears. "Not yet. But he will, soon." A second, deeper voice. "He seems strong." The young one replied. "A fighter, that is for sure." A third voice joined in, closer than the others. "I've never seen such soft pads." There was a snort. I growled as I felt a warm breath on my neck. Danger. I am in danger. With a loud snarl, my eyes flew open. The light was blinding. But there was a dark obstruction, sneering in my face. I shot my paw out, slashing madly. The pain! I froze as my body convulsed in pain, and I retracted my arm, letting it fall painfully to the stony ground. "I was right, you are a fighter." My eyes rolled up to the figure standing in front of me. It was a massive tortoiseshell tom, big enough to rival the size of my own leader, Blackstar. "Well, you're our prisoner now, kid." He continued, his mouth pulling upwards into something akin to a smirk. "I-I am no one's prisoner." I spat, lifting my head. "I am a ShadowClan warrior!" My chin lifted higher with pride. "What's ShadowClan?" The young cat from before spoke. A she-cat, with short, fluffy black fur. "Is it like the Tribe of Rushing Water that lives behind the waterfall?" "Ah.. Kind of. We live in a group, together, like them.." I winced and turned my head towards my back, where I felt a stinging sensation. An elderly tom stood over me, rubbing some kind of paste into a wound on my back. "Hold still." He grunted, continuing his work. Sensing no threat from the old cat, I turned back to the inquisitive she-cat. "We come from the forests beyond this place. ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan." The tortoiseshell snarled, his fur lifting. "Just where are these 'Clans'? Do you come as a threat to us?" "I..." Shrinking back, I watched this aggressive tom warily. "I don't know where they've gone. We were traversing the cliff when I.. I fell. I guess they must have.. moved on without me." I realized this as I spoke it outloud. Of course they had to move on. There were too many lives at stake to stall for the sake of an apprentice who couldn't watch his own paws. Nightwing.. Oakfur.. Will I see you again? Soon, I was left alone again. I stared off into the dark corners of the cave. Where do I go from here? --- The leader of this group of rogues came to see me, later that fateful day. He was a rough cat, but he was charmed by my stories of the clans. He pulled me out in front of all of his companions to have me tell my tales, of codes and warriors of the stars, and honorable leaders. Soon, my injuries healed. I could walk again, though always with a limp. My resolve to go after the Clans began to weaken. I slipped into the rogue life with ease, finding myself very much at home among my new friends. Things changed as I grew older, it was no longer a peaceful time. The Tribe of Rushing Water attacked our little den site, and we were driven from the mountains, far, far away, into a new territory in the forests. Our leader passed, and, surprisingly enough, the others looked to me for guidance. I promised them I would bring them to a great future, governed by the codes I followed in my youth. To my shock, we found another group of cats, past the forest, in the gorges. But it was not your adverage group of rogues. This was a true clan. Skyclan, they called themselves. Their leader, Leafstar, spoke fondly of Firestar, and how he had helped them return to their glory after being chased away by the other clans. We formed an allegiance of sorts, and remained on good terms, for the most part. I established what was now my own Clan in the forests, where we found more rogues willing to give Clan life a try. Seasons after seasons passed, and we thrived along side SkyClan. Leafstar grew old, and passed, leaving Sharpclaw to lead her clan. Now we are at war as Sharpclaw tries to banish us from our lands, claiming we do not belong here. I fear for our future. But I have faith in my warrior ancestors. They brought me here, to lead my own clan for a reason. That is why I can walk with confidence, following the stars, and the advice of my past in ShadowClan. -- "Wow!" A high pitched squeal erupted. "That was a cool story, Grandpa!" The voice came from a little ginger kitten who was currently climbing on my shoulders. "Really cool!" Agreed a small, silver she-kit. "Is it really real?" I drew back my cheeks in amusement, revealing sharp fangs. "Of course it's real." I purred. "You can ask your Grandmother, she met me back when fell off of the cliff." "Wow! And that happened a long time ago, right? So you guys must be reaaaally old, right, grandpa?" The talkative tom meowed. "Older than... than.. the forests!" "I don't think he is quite that old, Lionkit." A lithe black tom pushed his way into the small den, green eyes bright. "Shadowpelt, my son." I greeted. "I think you should be proud of your kits. They've grown well. They will make fine warriors." "Of course they will." Shadowpelt agreed. "They have the blood of many great warriors, and StarClan to guide them." "I see good times ahead for our Clan, I believe." I looked out to the skies through the opening of the den. Sighing, I rested my head on my paws. StarClan, you have guided me here, to this life. I have raised this Clan well. They are ready to conquer this threat from SkyClan, I am sure of it. "Are you alright, Smokestar?" Shadowpelt's meow took me from my thoughts. "Yes, yes, of course. You may leave me to rest." Shadowpelt's eyes narrowed slightly before he dipped his head. "Goodbye, father." He collected his kits, and left the den without another word. "Goodbye". Not goodnight.' He is intelligent, maybe too much for his own good.'' 'I huffed in amusement before closing my eyes wearily. The darkness closed in on me. ''Silence. Peace. Again. Won't you come for me, StarClan? And this time, they answered. -- I am not sure what to think of this. Thoughts? Too angsty? Strange? I just felt like writing this. :) If you are wondering, the name of the clan is MountainClan, after the mountains they came from. -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard (talk) 00:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC)